Fall Apart
by ravenalexan
Summary: What happens to Touko when N leaves?  In this story, she searches for him, join her again on a journey as she finds love!
1. Chapter 1

This is a ferriswheelshipping story. I appreciate any criticism, or corrects on grammar or spelling, encourage it, really. Thank you guys for reading! (Short Chap. but this is only the intro.)

Rated T for later chapters and for angst.

* * *

><p>When he left, my world fell apart.<p>

Fell apart, along with the stone wall of the castle his Zekrom bursted through an hour before. An hour before he rode off on that very same black dragon, pulling the heart out of my chest, the Reshiram next to me crying out for it's partner pokemon. My vision was clouded, my knees weak, would I ever see him again?

His last word to me, a simple "farewell" reverberated in my head, his green hair so dramatically flowing, as if we were part of a movie, or a video-game perchance. I wonder if he knew. Knew how attached I had become. Knew how I looked foward to the battles in every town, showing each other how strong we have become. His way of trying to show me that he would beat me someday.

I guess he was wrong. I beat him one last time, was it too much? Should I have let him win? Would letting my Pokemon go be worth it, if I could just see him again?

No. Don't go there Touko. You know you love your Pokemon more than anything, even that beautiful green haired child. More than the smirk on his face, that never left, even during his goodbye.

Voices and footsteps echo behind me. If I was any deeper I would deduce that it might as well be memories of N and my past. Every single last word. But it's only Cheren, Alder, and Bianca. I should have known. They are too late. They've missed the show, I'm sure I could put it on rewind, if they would look into my head, for one single minute.

"Touko, are you okay?" Bianca asks, tripping over her own feet, a worried pout gracing her features. "Did he hurt you? I never did like that Pokemon thieving, green-haired bully." I couldn't help but let a light smirk out, at her so unfitting description of the missing antagonist.

"No physical harm done, Bianca, I promise." I wasn't aware I was lying, there wasn't a scratch on me that I could see, the adrenaline gave me a false sense of being fine. All the pain was on the inside. Alder and Cheren hoisted me to my feet, idle chit-chat throwing back and forth as I played the scene over and over again, and finally came to a conclusion.

N Harmonia, I swear, whether it be tomorrow, or when I'm eighty-two, I will find you, we will meet again. My heart will be restored, as well as my Reshiram's.

I then collapsed to my knees, as my vision faded away.


	2. Chapter2: White Walls

I woke up sometime later in a white room, stereotypically white, with an Oshawott plushie under my left arm. I couldn't feel my legs, they were numb at best. My chest dully pounded, and I heard a voice on my right, a figure sitting in the chair I should have been aware of the moment I awoke.

"Honey, are you awake?" Tears filled my eyes.

"mom..." the name melted from my tongue.

"Do you feel okay?" She urged, her hand hovered it's way over to mine, thoroughly worried.

"I can't feel my legs mom, I can't feel my legs."

"They're broken sweetheart. You'll heal up in no time, but you need a wheel-chair."

"mom?"

"yes?"

"Do they know where he is?"

"Where who is darling?"  
>"Mom...you know who"<p>

"Don't you think about him Touko! He hurt you!" Tears slipped out of my mother's eyes. I didn't care. I wanted N. I wanted to know where he was, where my heart had been brought. I stared into my mother's blue orbs, and demanded the truth. She stood up, and walked out.

I was then checked out of the hospital.

My days in a wheelchair were often spent the same way. I slept, ate, and cried, watching Lifetime movies, using my lap as the ultimate dinner tray. The day the doctor came to remove the bandages from my legs was a blessing in itself. The day I gained the use of them back was the day I made my decision, even if I would never walk the same.

Everything I could carry in my bag, I did. I had heard rumors that N had been spotted in multiple places in Johto, if I could just get to Johto, I could find him.

That was were my plan got fuzzy... How would I get to Johto? There was no direct route. Not by sea, nor by land. I would find a way though, even if I had to walk and swim through every region.

"Mom, I'm leaving." Her head whipped around as I hobbled down the stairs, the unhealed bruises and scars on my knees stinging a little bit.

"Leaving? Touko you can't even walk!" A scowl graced her over protective face, "young lady I swear, if you're leaving over that green-haired delinquent-"

"Don't talk about him that way, as if you know him!"

"Touko, look at your legs, look at your face! Bruised and scarred, as if you were a misfit child!" I turned and walked out, hobbling as fast as I could towards Professor Juniper's lab.

"Professor!" I screamed, bursting through the door, leaning on the first thing I could reach, my legs aching, heart going out of control.

"Touko dear, what's wrong?" The Professor asked, truly concerned at the way I was leaning on Cheren, who had been there to help with the Pokedex.

"I need a way to Johto, and fast... preferably one that doesn't include walking." My determination blighted by the pain coursing through my veins.

"Your legs... Touko, how are you going to walk around, looking for N, without the power you had?" Cheren asked, completely supportive, of me.

"I have Pokemon, Samuel will cart me around, he loves piggy back rides."  
>"Touko, you can't travel Johto on the back of a Samurott. You need your wheelchair or something."<p>

"Samurott's faster, and I can't wheel myself around everywhere. it's a moot point Cheren, and in the end it's my choice." Cheren scowled, and Juniper rushed to my side.

"Touko, The fastest way to Johto is by air. Are you going to be able to fly? Bird pokemon aren't exactly comfortable on the knees."

"I...I have Reshiram. She can fly me, I'm sure she's more comfortable than a Braviary." Juniper gave me a hug, and sent me off with a warm jacket for the air temperatures. I flew off with dreams of green hair and a new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3 New Bark Town and Travel?

When I finally landed, it was dawn of the day after I had left. I had landed in the closest civilized place I could find. I let Samuel, my Samurott, out of his Pokeball and climbed onto his back.

"So Sam, where do you think we are?" I asked, wide-eyed to this new place in front of my face. Sam cried over unto a sign, which in deep letters read "New Bark Town, a place of New Beginnings."

"See that Sam? New beginnings! Just what we're looking for!" Within five seconds of the last word leaving my lips, Sam and I got knocked over, his weight quickly crushing my left leg again.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The guilty boy in the black and yellow hat quickly reached over and helped me up. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine! I'm Touko, what's your name?" I forced a pained smile and held my hand out for a

"I'm gold! I'm a trainer, and guessing by your Samurott, you are a trainer too! Are you a new trainer? I've never seen you around here." That obnoxiously childish smile never left his face. His smile looked so familiar that the pain in my chest kicked in again.

"Oh I'm not a new trainer at all! I'm the champion over in Unova!" I forced a pained smile.

"Wait... you're _the _Touko? The one who beat that whack-job N? Wow, I never thought I'd meet such a famous champion! What are you doing here in Johto?" The bright happiness never left his eyes.

"um... I'm looking for that 'whack-job'... We have some... unfinished business." I looked away, afraid of whatever ridicule may be waiting.

"Really? Can I come with? You would be _so _great for my career! I want to be a professional Poke-writer!"

"Sure! Always a pleasure to help someone with a dream! As long as you don't decide to try to liberate Pokemon!" I was quickly embraced in a hug which pushed the breath out of me.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll be the best travel partner ever!" He ran ahead towards route 29, towards Cherrygrove city.


End file.
